


Made it all, did the dance, came out through this hell

by Razzledazzlebabey



Category: dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Poetic, Romance, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzledazzlebabey/pseuds/Razzledazzlebabey
Summary: A very short dnf writing. Dream and George cuddle underneath the stars.
Kudos: 34





	Made it all, did the dance, came out through this hell

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly just comfort writing for me since ive been feeling burnt out and struggling to write anything, enjoy :]

The stars sparkled in the sky above them, winking their eyes at the two boys held within each other's arms. They lay tangled in the grass, giggling each time their eyes made contact. The vast darkness above them seemed to weaken as they beamed, their laughter lighting up the sky and giving life to everything around them. 

It was silent but they didn’t need to say anything to each other as Dream’s hand snuck further up George’s shirt, his fingers tracing patterns on the skin of his back. Every time they touched it felt like fire lighting up in their brains, every kiss feeling like the first time, and they craved it. Often finding themselves spending hours away, just like this, just dancing around the idea of romance and wasting away together. Their lips barely touch, afraid of getting too close and burning up in the flame of what they created. 

But their fire grows, and it hungers for the other. An unquenchable fire that craves more and more, until they end up panting and pulling away, their skin covered in a light layer of sweat. Despite the fire that rages inside them, they lay together and feed it everything it needs. 

George’s fingers twist themselves around the blonde locks of Dream’s hair, Dream’s face flushing red slightly as they hold eye contact. And as they look, they spiral deeper into the bottomless pit of their love, losing themselves in soft intricacies and quiet breathing. Dream closes his eyes and sighs out, pulling George closer and burying his face into the small of his neck. He quietly breathes in the other’s scent, smiling contently at the comfort. George places a gentle hand on the back of Dream’s head, holding him as he wished he could somehow be closer than they already are, wishing to be enveloped in him, and spend the rest of time together. 

“I love you.” Dream whispered, clutching onto George tighter. 

“I love you.” He echoed back, taking a deep breath as he twirled the curls of Dream’s hair. “I love you more than anything in the world.”


End file.
